


NTW's Twin? She Doesn't Have a Twin!

by Akinasky



Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [34]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children of Characters, M/M, Mystery, Sterekweek 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek and Claudia (NTW) keep feeling this connection at the back of their minds and they find something they weren't expecting. At all...





	NTW's Twin? She Doesn't Have a Twin!

It started like an itch at the back of his neck, Derek didn’t really know what to think of it. It wasn’t like anything he’d felt before, something close to the connection he had with Claudia and Ralston but like an echo of it instead of an actual connection.

The feeling came and went like a breeze so he learned to ignore it.

Bu it kept coming back and it became harder and harder to dismiss it as some sort of weird once in a while thing. It started getting stronger.

Then, a couple months later, Claudia came home one weekend and she looked discomfited for some reason. Derek gave her a tight hug, rubbing his nose into her throat and taking in the strong and comforting scent of her. Though it wasn’t just Claudia anymore, there was a hint of Yukio because they’d been together for a while now. Derek liked Yukio and even though Claudia was young, he wouldn’t be surprised if Yukio was taken into the pack in a short amount of time. Werewolves can fall in love hard and fast and apparently Stilinski’s have a tendency to fall in love young.

Claudia’s scent; for Derek sometimes more than the other children, represented home and family. When he held her for the first time after she was born, Derek was brought to tears by the experience.

When he let her go and they sat down next to each other on the couch, Claudia was still frowning. And it wasn’t that ‘I hate Deadpool and the mansion’ kind of frown. She didn’t really do that here or when she was with Yukio. It was mostly just a show nowadays.

“What’s the matter sweetie?” Derek asked, gripping one of Claudia’s hands between his and rubbing his thumb back and forth across her knuckles.

“I have a weird feeling. It’s been happening for a couple weeks now, off and on and I don’t know what to make of it. I was kind of hoping that you and Tata might be able to help me figure it out.”

Derek frowned, “Is it kind of like the bond between pack members?”

Claudia’s face slacks off in surprise, “YES! Seriously, what is it?”

Derek blinked a little at her excitement, this must have really been bothering her. “I don’t know what is going on, I just know that I have been feeling it too. It’s not constant.”

“Kind of like a TV that’s on the fritz,” Claudia said.

“You’ve never seen a ‘TV on the fritz’ in your life,” Derek responded with a laugh.

Claudia shrugged, “Anyway, that’s kind of what it feels like. I don’t understand it and I am worried that it’s going to happen in training or in combat and its going to be enough to distract me into hurting someone or getting hurt.”

Derek hated that idea!

“Maybe Tata can help us, you know how his magic is.”

Claudia nodded and shouted, “Tata!” while Derek flinched and rubbed his sensitive ears. Years of four children had deadened the hurt when that happened but it wasn’t fun.

Claudia winced apologetically while Stiles came running into the room from his garage workspace, sliding in on socked feet and almost falling on his face. Derek jerked up so he could keep Stiles from braining himself but the human righted himself after a bit of wobbling, “What is it? What’s happening? Claud?”

“That’s why we don’t yell like that in this house, some people are incapable of handling anything without being dramatic,” Derek told Claudia resolutely and both Stiles and Claudia rolled their eyes at him. 

Like father like daughter.

Claudia explained the feeling she’d been having off and on while Stiles listened intently, choosing to sit on Derek’s lap instead of a chair like a normal person (though Derek loved it). Stiles watched their daughter intently, running the fingers of one hand through Derek’s hair, not even really thinking about it then turned to Derek.

“Are you feeling this mysterious feeling too?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles stared at the wall for a couple minutes, saying nothing then without any communication about anything he placed his palm on the back of Derek’s neck and reached out to do the same to Claudia and Derek’s mind went a little cloudy around the edges.

Stiles pretty much had a do what you will for the good of the family waiver when it came to his magic because of the kind of magic he had, Stiles never knew if something was going to work or not. Without having to explain everything before doing it, just saved them all a lot of time.

Derek closed his eyes, reached out and grappled for a second then squeezed Claudia’s hand while they waited to see what Stiles was going to say.

Stiles hummed then tightened his grip just a little and suddenly Derek’s mind was filled with the images of a little girl, maybe around fifteen and she looked remarkably like Claudia. And there was a man who was hurting her, Derek didn’t know how he knew that but he did. 

This little girl was being hurt and somehow, she was reaching out to them through the familial pack bond that was sacred to pack. Either she was somehow related to the Stilinski-Hales somehow or she was powerful enough to reach out to them. Maybe both.

Stiles used the connection to look around at where the girl was being held but because she was in some sort of cage, there wasn’t much to go on.

There was an emblem at the top of her chart though, a diamond with a ‘EssEn’ in the center. Derek frowned and Stiles let the vision go a little at a time, letting them come out of the vision gently because though he was impulsive, Stiles would never do anything to hurt his family.

“Somehow this girl is reaching out and touching you both through the family pack bonds which means she’s got a connection to us.”

“Figured that out Tata,” Claudia sighed, “What are we going to do about it?”

Stiles shrugged and moved off Derek’s lap and headed back towards his workshop, “We’re going to find her.”

Derek and Claudia looked at each other and both shrugged, if there was a way for Stiles to find the girl then he wasn’t going to need them breathing down his neck. Derek reached over and touched Claudia’s hand, “She looked a lot like you. Maybe she’s related to us somehow and she was able to use the connection to reach out. You and I would have had the strongest bonds, which is why we are feeling it and not the others.”

Claudia nodded then turned more fully towards Derek, “I think we should try and reach out, let her know that we got her message and that she’s not alone.”

Derek smiled, “I think that’s a great idea. Time to meditate I guess.”

Claudia groaned, “If you think that’s necessary.”

Derek chuckled, “Necessary, maybe not but I do think that its going to make it easier to reach through the bond.”

“Yeah okay, you know how I feel about meditation.”

“Same way your father does,” Derek said with a wink, “Can’t sit still long enough to make it work which I know is an exaggeration. I know you can do it.”

“Yeah, I know it too,” Claudia groaned, “I just hate the idea of sitting still and doing nothing. That’s not helping, or at least it doesn’t seem like it.”

Derek patted her shoulder then moved some of the mediation cushions to the floor (yes, they lived in a house with mediation cushions because of the abilities of everyone in the house its good for all of them to be able to stay calm). Derek settled on one and Claudia did on the other with another hefty sigh, causing Derek to smile.

Sometimes the ‘Stiles-esque’ behavior of their daughter made Derek really question his sanity to reproduce with the man but most of the time, it was just adorable. Undoubtedly that was not what his surly ‘I don’t wanna’ daughter was going for but that’s why he didn’t share his opinion about it.

Instead he settled into the breathing exercises he’d known since he was a teenager and had taught his children as soon as they could shift. He took a deep inhale and counted to three before breathing out again. This went on for about ten breaths then he reached out for the bond, it was tenuous because of its new nature and having never met this Claudia-look-alike. Derek didn’t have any magic to make the bond stronger so he just settled for sending strong messages of _‘not alone not alone’ _along the bond and hoping that she was going to understand the message. He didn’t bother wondering how Claudia was doing, she would either do it or she wouldn’t though since it was her idea Derek was counting on her figuring it out. 

She loved being right, especially when someone had previously thought she couldn’t do something (even herself).

They sat like that for long enough for even his werewolf healing to crap out and he started feeling the pins and needles riding up his butt and back. He shimmied a little on his cushion before bringing himself out of the trance and immediately sensed the other children around him and Claudia. The twins were sitting on the couch, making sure not to touch anyone while Ralston was sitting as closed to Claudia as he could without actually touching her though it was like a millimeter between them. She could probably feel his hair brushing her arm and his breath on her skin.

Claudia was still in her meditative state and she was frowning, just a little. There was a slight furrow in her brow and a little huff-huff in her breathing, like she was fighting some sort of anxiety or fear and Derek wondered if she was seeing something as well as sending something to her would-be twin.

Derek opened his mouth to ask if she was okay when Stiles slammed back into the house, apparently on the phone with someone, “So you’re sure it’s this Essex Enterprises? That’s the symbol I saw and I don’t really want to storm the wrong castle. Okay. Sure. Seriously I don’t know about this world anymore, some guy is stealing DNA and messing with whatever comes out of it? No, it’ll be fine Lyds. We can always call Scott and the others if we need back up. Ha-ha, I know what you think about my inability to be stealthy. Hush woman… No, you’re right, I shouldn’t call you that. Love you Lyds. Bye.”

Derek stared at his husband; Stiles hadn’t been speaking loudly per se but the kids were all watching him intensely, even Claudia who was staring at her father for all the answers.

“Okay, look it took some work between me, Danny and Lyds but we figured out where this girl could be and after I explained to Lydia what we saw; she thinks that the reason the captive girl looks like Claudia is because she was created from Claud’s DNA which means…”

“She’s one of us,” Derek and Claudia say in unison then smile at each other shyly.

“Yeah. I have an address and I won’t be able to get us all the way inside.”

“Oh,” Claudia exclaimed, “We are getting in and I don’t care if I have to burn the place to the ground.”

“Yeah, I’m the one with the stealth problems,” Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek snorted, “Well my love, she had to get it from somewhere.”

“Hush, the both of you. Now what are we going to do and how fast can we do it. The girl, she didn’t turn out how they wanted her to and besides hurting her which apparently seems to be what they do as a business pastime, they aren’t planning to keep her alive.”

Derek sucked in a breath and called out, “Cora, we have to head out to save Claudia’s clone okay?”

From somewhere in the house he could hear his little sister say, “Ummm, I am going to need more information but okay.”

Derek turned to the twins and Ralston, “Will you three help your auntie with the guest room closest to Tata and my room please?”

They all nodded vigorously and Cora came trotting down the stairs to huddle the kids upstairs while she gives Stiles and Derek and significant ‘you owe me all the weird details’ kind of look. Derek looked at Claudia and Stiles.

“Gear up,” Stiles said and they did.

All three of them didn’t really need to gear up like a regular Muggle does though Claudia dressed in her explosion-proof black shirt and leggings, as well as her shit-kickers that Stiles made and enspelled personally for her to last through her flames. She’d been wearing them since she became an official X-Men. 

Stiles put on his sword and guns then hid them from sight with a quick burst of magic and Derek grabbed his knives and a gun. Werewolves weren’t really something they were going to shout about from the rooftops and though he had his claws and teeth, Stiles and Noah had taught Derek the benefits of having options that doesn’t get you taken away for some sort of testing.

Then Stiles closed his eyes and then opened a Portal. They walked in together like the badass family they were, ending up in the alley behind the building. Derek acclimated and realized they weren’t that far out of town from where the X-Mansion was and he wondered if the location had been chosen by proximity to subjects for whatever shitty thing the leader of this facility was doing.

“Damn she was close this whole time,” Claudia stammered, looking around and realizing the same thing.

“NTW!” someone shouted and all three of them turned, falling into defensive stances as a cab drove close to where they were standing and Deadpool was hanging out the passenger side window with Dophinder driving as per usual.

Deadpool opened the door and then got stuck while the back door of the cab opened and Lydia swept out of the vehicle with not-unlike animal grace for someone who was basically human, then Domino climbed out behind her and looked around. 

“NTW, figured we would come give you a hand.”

Claudia in all her delightfully awful social skills responded to this with, “Why? No one asked for your help.”

Deadpool just clapped, laughing maniacally as he finally freed himself and grabbed a little Hello Kitty bag from the front seat of the cab, “We came because I knew how you would feel about it and that always makes my day.”

Claudia flipped him off and Stiles stepped between them, “Claud, knock it off. If they want to help then we can’t really stop them, though I am a little surprised to see Lydia here.”

Domino winked at Stiles, “She’s with me.”

Stiles stared at the two of them with slack jawed disbelief. Derek rolled his eyes at all of them and snapped his fingers a couple of times, “Okay, that little girl – whoever she is – doesn’t have this kind of time. Just shut up and follow Stiles’s lead and we won’t have a problem.”

“Why should I follow him?” Deadpool pouted, pointing at Stiles.

“I could take away your mouth again, then your face would match your suit.”

Deadpool gasped, “You wouldn’t! I told you that I hated that part and I wasn’t going to do it again!”

“Then shut up and I won’t have to do it.”

Deadpool fell into a sullen silence while Stiles and Lydia talked about how they could do this. Lydia decided before anyone else had a chance to have another opinion that she was going to go in and ask for a tour of the facility in her connection with the school, maybe intimating that she had an in that Nathaniel Essex would benefit from. 

It was a lot stealthier than Stiles had been able to imagine so he went with it, but then Domino and Deadpool just took off for parts unknown and Stiles threw his hands up in aggravation.

“This is why I hate that guy,” Claudia snarled and Lydia sighed and walked towards the front of the building with Derek in tow. Stiles and Claudia were going to hang back, bringing in the fireworks if they were necessary. Derek was dressed casually but not weirdly so, knowing that Stiles had already connected to them through a magic link. Stiles didn’t use it unless he needed to which was actually kind of funny to Derek since he lived with a lot of supernaturally heightened sensed people.

Lydia walked in, demanding someone pay attention to her immediately and unsurprisingly they did. In about ten minutes Lydia got them an all access pass to the facility with one of the doctors to follow her around. The doctor was sincerely jabbering like an idiot and Derek easily slipped away and found his way through the place. No one really bothered him, then again, he had the hearing telling him when to slip inside a room and when to keep moving. Stiles and Claudia joined him about ten minutes later and their daughter unerringly lead the way to one of the labs and then to a door at the back of the lab.

Claudia didn’t wait, she just destroyed the lock and rushed into the room before Derek could warn her about the three people in the room. 

But what they found was the girl crouching in the corner, Deadpool and Domino standing over four bodies. 

“Glad you could join us,” Deadpool remarked and motioned towards the girl. 

Derek walked over with Stiles and Claudia and crouched down. He looked at the chart in front of the cage and frowned, she wasn’t even named. She was just ‘Number 2’. Derek reached out and ripped off the lock without a second thought. She didn’t flinch at the inherent violence of the action and she looked at them with a bit of hopefulness but he wondered if she was more scared of the hope than anything. 

“Hey there sweetie,” Derek crooned and she stared at him, waves of fear flowing off of her as well as the stench of feces and urine. Clearly, they hadn’t cared about keeping her clean and out of her own filth. She was also starving skinny and he could scent the savage need to survive in her.

Poor thing.

“Listen, this is Claudia and Stiles and I am Derek and we are going to take you somewhere and you are going to be safe. Do you trust me to do that?”

The girl stared at him, eyes wide and hair shorn in a short cute, reminiscent of Claudia’s buzz kit a couple years ago. She went on silently staring that Derek wondered if she could even understand him. He didn’t want to push her but they weren’t going to be able to wait around forever for her to decide that she trusted them. 

Claudia leaned down, putting a hand on Derek’s shoulder in such easy familiarity that the girl stared at the contact between them with fervent intensity and Claudia asked, “Are you ready to get out of here?”

The girl looked at Claudia and something about her familiarity even though they weren’t identical must break through her terror because suddenly she’s crawling forward and straight into Claudia’s arms.

Claudia pressed a hand to the back of the girl’s head and the other around her back. Derek leaned over and pressed a hand to Claudia’s arm and gestured towards the door.

“We have to get her out of here love,” he said gently.

Claudia leaned down and whispered to the girl, “Close your eyes and hold on tight.”

Derek helped Claudia get up off the floor and settled the smaller girl into his daughter’s arms while Stiles created a Portal and everyone started jumping through it. Claudia went through the Portal, then Stiles and Derek did.

He looked around to see that they were a couple blocks away from the building and Lydia was standing there tapping her toe on the pavement like she’d been waiting far too long even though she couldn’t have been out there for all that long.

Without another word; Deadpool, Domino and Lydia all got into the cab and took off.

“Talk to you later Lyds, thanks!” Stiles called out.

Derek rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers and Stiles looked at him with a glare. He looked back around at Claudia who was still holding the girl tightly to her chest and her face in Claudia’s neck. “We need to get her somewhere else, far away preferably.”

Stiles made another Portal; this one was inevitably going home and they all hopped through.

A couple hours later, after the girl had been bathed and dressed in some of Claudia’s old clothes, they were swimming on her a little in the leg and she had decided to steal one of Derek’s sweaters and it was dwarfing her incredibly small body.

Now she was sitting in the living room with Claudia next to her while Stiles and Derek sat together in the arm chair next to the couch. Stiles staring at the two girls while Derek texted with Melissa to see when they would be able to get her into the doctor and get her check over.

“Can you tell us anything about what happened while you were there?”

The girl shook her head.

“Do you have a name?”

She shrugged and shook her head then looked up at Claudia, pointing at her in silence. They all frowned in confusion at her.

“My name is Claudia; these are my dads; Derek and Stiles. I call them Dad and Tata. I have two brothers and a sister. Do you know that that means?”

She nodded again and pointed to Claudia then to herself.

Derek frowned, “Are you trying to tell us you are Claudia?”

Girl nodded and tucked her head back under Claudia’s chin.

“At least she knows?” Stiles asked/said. “She deserves her own name though. I don’t think that we should treat her like a freak like they did.”

“She’s not a freak, she’s a victim of horrible humans,” Derek snarled, eyes flashed blue and Girl looked at him and smiled. He frowned and tilted his head a little and she copied him. Derek held his hand up and waved at her and she did it too. Derek smiled at her. 

He remembered when Claudia did that when she was little. She was his little mirror all the time when she was like three years old and even though this girl seemed older, they didn’t actually know how long she’d been around.

“We can’t call her Girl or Number two,” Stiles mumbled as he played with his phone a little bit. “Maybe we could look at baby name books or website or something? Find something she likes?”

Derek shrugged and the girl did too. She gave an exaggerated shrug, bringing her shoulders up to her ears and he smiled, “Maybe, though that’s going to take a long time.”

“Hey!” Stiles gestured grandly and they all stared at him in confusion, “What about Audrey! It’s very similar to Claudia but we aren’t going to mix them up. And also, ‘Audrey 2’ from that play.”

Derek glared at his spouse, “You mean the play where ‘Audrey’ was a plant who ate people and it was name after a woman who was in an abusive relationship with a dentist?”

Stiles nodded and Derek was about to smack him in the back of the head when he noticed the smile on the girl’s face and she was nodding. He blinked over at Claudia who just shrugged and then looked at Stiles who was smiling at the little girl.

Apparently, she really was a bit of Stiles and Derek. Only a child of Stiles would think that was a great idea for a name.

“Do you like that name?” Derek asked her.

Girl nodded again, “Audrey,” and pointed to herself.

He reached out, taking Stiles’s hand with him “It’s nice to meet you Audrey.”

She smiled and tucked back into her sister’s side and they stayed like that for as long as Audrey needed to sit there. Derek and Stiles would introduce her to the other kids when she was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> The child they found is represented by Bex Taylor Klaus and there is an Easter Egg with the name I picked for the child. I am hoping to do a lot more with Audrey and Claudia later. When I am less hectic. haha.
> 
> Enjoy everyone.


End file.
